


Someone to believe me

by The_North_Girl



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, new kid in town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_North_Girl/pseuds/The_North_Girl
Summary: New Kid Ed Warren arrive in a small town who only look normal. He met the beautiful Lorraine who has a reputation of weirdo. what happens when they finally found someone who believes them?
Relationships: Ed Warren/Lorraine Warren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Someone to believe me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I created this story for my friend @Adlerre who really liked that couple. Hope you all enjoy it but especially you my friend :P

Thunder and pouring rain fell down the dark sky. It was the middle of the night and it sure felt like the end of the world with this weather. It was a small town, not too much habitants, everyone knowing everyone. It was a little town with many legends surrounding it but who believed in legends of spirits and demons these days. It’s in this town that a single car was braving the road under the torrential rain. After a few minutes of turning around unknown streets, the car stopped in front of an old house with a bright red sign saying SOLD on the front yard. The vehicle stopped and a man and a teenage boy got out of it. They ran to the front door, quickly unlocked it before entering. The first thing the teenager noticed was the smell of dusk and humidity staining the place. He took a few steps in, let his drench backpack fall on the ground and looked at his new home with disdain. 

“ ED! Don’t stay there like a jackass! Come grab some boxes!” Yelled the man who was already grabbing boxes from the car.

Ed groan before running back under the pouring rain. It took them a few minutes to unload their car but it was more than enough to find their clothes soaked through and through. Once the final box was brought inside, the man closed the door and silence fell on the house. Only the sound of the rain hitting the structure and the squeaking of wet shoes on the floor broke the heavy silence. 

“ Your room is upstairs. Go to bed now, we’ll finish tomorrow once you are back from school.” The man said as he took off his dripping coat. 

Ed grabbed his backpack and walked up the cracking stairs. With every steps he took he groan. He had just gotten here and he already hated it. He found his room pretty easily and let himself fall on his bed. Dusk raised up making him cough and sneeze. Great this house was old, dusty and was probably going to fall on them while they sleep. He hated that he had to leave his life behind but when his father said something, there was no use arguing. After all, the man wasn’t the warmest to be around and ever since his wife, Ed’s mother, had died a year prior, he had become colder. Ed sighed before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, the sun was shining inside his empty room. He rubbed his eyes and chuckled. He must have been more tired than he thought. He changed into a white shirt and a pair of jean before getting outside. He looked at the sky so blue and clear. He smiled but suddenly, something felt wrong. He looked around and saw no one on the streets, no cars, no birds, nothing. He frowned before wondering whether or not he should go ask his father. As he was thinking, he felt something grabbing him, pulling him backward. He opened his eyes and felt the rain fall on his face. He felt the cold wet dirt under him. Ed sat up confuse only to see his father looking at him.

“ What in Heaven’s name were you doing in the middle of the street? A car could have hit you!”  
“ I was where?” Ed looked at his father then at himself, he wasn’t wearing shoes. “ What time is it?”   
“ It’s four in the morning! Go back to bed!” Said the man before walking back inside leaving his confused son on the front lawn.

Ed stayed there for a minute but as the cold crept on him, he went back inside. He walked to his room without saying anything, he got out of his wet clothes and went under his blanket. He wouldn’t go back to sleep that night, he would simply stare at the ceiling trying to understand what had just happened. 

On the other side of town, a young girl was opening her piecing blue eyes. She stretched and quickly got out of bed. She put on a light grey cardigan and light blue jeans before rushing downstairs where her mother was behind the stove. The smells of freshly cooked eggs and toasted bread came to her nose. She smiled as she took her place by her father who was reading the newspaper, coffee in hand, like every mornings. Her mother placed a plate in front of her and she smiled. She quickly ate her breakfast as her parents discuss. Once done, she excused herself, kissed her parents goodbye before going out the door.  
The smell of the wet grass was overwhelming but what did you expect after the rainstorm from last night. She grabbed her bike and started pedaling toward school. Truth be told, it was still pretty early to get there but she always preferred arriving before everyone else, less trouble this way. She quickly locked her bike and was surprise to see another person had already arrived. She looked at the bike and realized she never saw it before, must have been a new student. She didn’t pay much more thought to it. After all, one student more or less didn’t really made a difference to her, they all treated her the same.  
She climbed the stairs and entered the quiet school. There was something so relaxing but yet creepy about a quiet high school. She loved it this way. She placed her books in her locker, grabbed those she needed for her first class before walking toward her first classroom. The sounds of her steps on the cold hard ground, resonating with every new ones. Then, she heard the sound of a guitar breaking the blissful quiet. She frowned and without realising it, she was walking toward the sound. It was coming from the music room. The melody was soft and pretty. She smiled and looked inside the room. Inside was a young man playing with his eyes closes. He had brown messy hair, a white shirt, a black leather jacket and dark jeans. His jaw was well defined with thin lips and a straight strong nose. He wasn’t bad to look at.   
She moved her foot a little too much. He had heard her. She froze as his icy blue eyes met hers. The two looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Then he stopped playing and smiled warmly at her. She felt her cheeks get warmer and as he invited her inside, she felt her heart beat faster than ever before. Surprising herself, she moved closer to the stranger who had not taken his eyes off her.  
“ I’m sorry for disturbing you.” She said.  
“ No need to apologize. Have I known I had an audience I would have played something a little bit more entertaining.” Said Ed with a grin.  
“ No, this was quite perfect and beautiful.”  
“ Well, I must thank you. I’m new here, I’m Ed, Ed Waren. You are?”  
“ Lorraine, nice to meet you Ed.” Lorraine said, her eyes glued to Ed’s.  
“ Nice to meet you too, Lorraine.” He said with the softest smile.

The two stared awkwardly at the other before Lorraine found back control of herself. She shook her head and smiled timidly.

“ I shall leave you now. I hope you enjoy your first day.” She said before walking away.  
“ Wait! Can’t you stay?”  
“ It would be better not. I am not exactly the person you should be seen around on your first day. Trust me, it’s for your own good.”  
“ But-“  
“ I’ll see you around Ed.”

Ed looked at the place where Lorraine used to be and sighed. He would have loved spending more time with her, that’s for sure. He placed his hand on his chest and could still feel how hard it was beating. Never in his life had he felt this way for someone. He wasn’t sure if it was the way her blue eyes shined with the light of the sun or the way her lips were so inviting but he wanted more of her. He wanted to be closer to her. He stood up, replaced the guitar he had borrowed and exited the room, determinate to found that beautiful girl. He needed to find her, he just felt that without her something would be missing. He walked in the halls but as he realized she was nowhere to be seen he sighed. So what if people didn’t want to be around her, he wanted to. He didn’t care much about his reputation, he never did. He cursed himself for not saying something before losing her. He should have spoken up but he was too startled by the way he felt.  
He walked to his first class, sat down at an empty desk and took out a notebook from his backpack. He started tracing lines that were burned in his mind. Every curves, every shadows, every highlight, he remembered them with ease. He let his pencil move without hesitation and as the class was about to start, on the paper stood the smiling face of Lorraine. He looked at it and swore to himself that he would find her again. Absorbed by his thought, he didn’t pay mind to the person who sat by her side until he heard a light chuckled that made his heart miss a beat. He turned his head and there she was, smiling at him, her eyes looking down to the drawing and back to him.

“ I’m unsure whether or not I should be flatter or scared that you drew me after only one encounter.”   
“ Hum… I would hope flatter.”  
“ Well considering it is the first time someone draws me, flatter I shall be.”  
“ I’m surprise no one ever wanted to capture your beauty.”

Lorraine frowned and backed away a little. She crossed her arms and looked at him unsure what to think.

“ Are you messing with me?” Lorraine asked.  
“ I wouldn’t dare!”  
“ Why are you saying those things then?”  
“ Because it is what I believe, what I feel.”

She smiled and eased back up. However, as someone threw a paper in her face, she lost her smile. He looked at the scene and without thinking he was standing up. He grabbed the paper to see the world FREAK written on it. He turned toward the one who had threw the paper with rage in his eyes. He was about to take a step forward but Lorraine grabbed his hand. The gesture calmed him and he sat back down. He saw tears in her eyes and had to control himself to not jump on that asshole who had dared made her sad.

“ Please, there’s no need for you to get in trouble.” Lorraine said as she looked at the ground, her hand still in Ed’s.  
“ They are bothering you, sounds like the best of reason to me.”

Lorraine raised her eyes and locked eyes with him. The two smiled softly at each other. They could feel the way their hand felt in the other, as if it was always met to be together like this.

“ I never had anyone stood up for me before.” She said. “ Thank you.”  
“ Well now you have me, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, see you next chapter! :)


End file.
